1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic machine for brewing a coffee beverage, which is prepared in an infusion chamber and which is deliverable as coffee alone, or combined with milk, in the form of cappuccino.
2. The Prior Art
In known automatic machines of this kind, if after the delivery of cappuccino, it is desired to deliver only coffee, then it may occur that some drops of milk will fall into the cup into which the coffee is to be delivered.